Hell
Hell is a region of the world where Satan used to live. Attributes Hell is extremely cold (50°K), despite the fire. It is unknown how long it has been this way, but it was not always such. It got this cold in an event known as "when hell froze over". Due to the fact Weegee has control over it, the place is very unpleasant. All food is shipped from the Scoopa Koopa and Eat at Grimlocks. Residents *Cthulhu - He was born in this place *Hexxus - He was born in this place *Billy Mays - After he committed Suicide with suicide putty, he was sent here. *Satan - Used to control it. Now Weegee is the new Dark Lord. * Giygas - Sent here to be the visitor, his origins are from outer space, because Giygas is a demonic alien. *Gigyas Jr. - Same as Giygas *Pranktin. - He is worse than this place *Ratigan - Went here after being thrown off the world by Skodwarde. *Justin Bieber *Michael Jackson - He went here after his death. *Sinners *Big foot *Dark Naruto *Evil King *Eric Cartman *King Krabs *Toy Bonnie *Dora *Dark Mandy *Benson *Kevindork *Spingebill *Cyborg *ScratchCat *Herobine *Pinhead star *Breadwinners *Fred *Adolf Hitler *Big Smoke Demons Note: They also count as inhabitants. *Aku *The whispering death *Cthulhu *Da-Da *Zalgo *Black Hiver *Skodwarde Squad *The Mysterious Stranger *Hexxus *Giygas *Herobrine *Tails Doll *Bill Cipher *Lord Tirek *Jabberwocky *Justin Bieber *Antone D'kolddeath *Sleepy The Vampire Goth Circles of Hell Characters are sent to a certain area of Hell depending on what crimes they have committed, similar to Dante's Inferno. The further down the soul goes, the closer he or she is the Great Mighty Poo who resides at the bottom. Limbo Is between Heaven and Hell. You play Limbo there with a tropical temperature. Old Shit A place where old memes are imprisoned. Since this is an area where the boundaries between Hell and Earth are weak, the prisoners still have a small influence on the world of the living. Residents: Weegee, Vegeta, Rick Astley The Cold Where Fire-Immune characters go. Earth Island Where some Singing Monsters without the Water element goes. Simple Pit of Fire Where most characters go. Complex Pit of Fire When there is no room for the Simple Pit of Fire, or whatever Weegee decides. There are spike traps and air conditioning of 1 degree Kelvon. Vidya The place for people who constantly make stupid video game references at every opportunity, video game characters are also sent here. Bootleg Dimension A pocket Hell-like dimension in Vidya where Bootlegs and bad memes stay. Fortran rules this dimension. The Nether Where Minecraft mobs go. Players can enter portals into the Nether and Endermen can teleport there. Kink Sex offender, pedophiles, furries, bronies, brogres and every other kind of sexual rapist, deviant and hitman. They are kept as sex slaves and are surrounded with horrible artwork. The First Void Located over Old Shit. When you are a cocky Minecraft creative player that digs under bedrock in the overworld, you'll die there Final Circle The worst area for the worst people, crimes that land people in here include talking during movies or listen to Michael Bay's movies, using their high beams while tailgating, double dipping, going commando then trying on jeans, etc. Bottom Where the GMP and Cyrus live. It serves as an exit for those who are allowed to be resurrected. Castle Bleck It's the castle of Count Bleck and where he lives today. Count Bleck used it to torture a certain guy with no pants until Dimentio revealed his true intentions and tried to take over the castle, but Mario and Luigi foiled his plans and now Dimentio is living in his mother's house in Mushroom Kingdom. Castle Bleck is the place where all the dark is coming from, although Count Bleck now uses it like a secret base to continue torturing the guy with no pants. Mimi is also said to live here. Wars Invasion of Hell One unexpected day, The Unified Capitalistic Revolutionary Dictatorship, with Murica invaded Hell. Both Koridai and Mobius and many other nations announced they wouldn't get involved, leading Hell to fight the invasion alone. Other Religions Abrunchia (Sunday Brunchism) Out of all religions, Sunday Brunchism has the least scary or unpleasant hell. Those who do not eat brunch in sundays will be sent to a place called Abrunchia, where there is no such thing as Sunday Brunch, which makes little sense because, well, YOU NEVER ATE SUNDAY BRUNCH IN THE FIRST PLACE!! Sheol (Judaism) Sheol is the Jewish hell, it is reserved to killers and rapists. In this domain, the evil killers and racists are tortured by Jewish Satan, who unlike Christian Satan, is actually scary! Miles Mays was sent to Sheol, but made a agreement with Jewish Satan. Category:Places Category:Cold Places Category:Awesome places to be at!